


Guitar Strings

by FlowerCrowned



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael are neighbors and friends. While he was touring you decided to get a guitar. You had been attempting to teach yourself but when Michael came home for a break from tour you asked him to teach you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I thought about making the song "I've Got This Friend" I think it works just as well for this story.

"Michael! Get in here and teach me how to play this guitar or I will teach myself," You yell towards Michael's kitchen, not wanting to stand up to find him.

"Hold on, I'm making popcorn. It's going to be a moment that needs popcorn if you're teaching yourself. Maybe I should set up a camera too!" He yelled back, excited about his own plan.

"How did I become friends with this idiot?" You mumbled,shaking your head but yelling back, "No camera! Popcorn is fine as long as I get some!"

"Alrighty, ready to teach yourself how to play?" He said as soon as he walked in the room.

"I didn't walk all the way over to your house to teach myself how to play the guitar!" You say, attempting to sound angry.

"Don't complain. You could've climbed through the window if you really wanted to," He said, eating popcorn.

"I care too much about the guitar to do that! It's brand new! Well almost brand new . . . I may have dropped a few times," You say, feeling guilty about the times you've forgotten you left it laying on your bed and it fell off.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to play. You're lucky you're pretty, I don't just give everyone free lessons," He said, winking.

Your mind starting running with thoughts. Could he like me back? Does he think that I'm actually pretty? Does he say that to everyone? Does he know I like him?

"Hey, (Y/N), you okay? You kinda spaced out," Michael said, cutting off your thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," You say, shaking off the comment.

"Alright," He stood up and walked towards you. "I'm going to warn you that I have never taught anyone how to play the guitar. I don't know why you asked me to teach you but thanks I guess."

"Thanks for what?"

"For trusting me." He wrapped his arms around you. "Your left hand goes here," He said taking your hand and moving it to the neck of the guitar. "And your right hand goes here." Moving your hand to the soundhole of the guitar. Once he had placed your hands, his arms remained wrapped around yours. 

"This is an A," He said, moving your fingers to the right strings, and then taught you a few other chords before you realized you no longer knew what was what. 

"I think that enough. Mostly because all I got from that is guitar is a lot harder than I thought and it involves letters."

"Oh, does that mean I'm a bad teacher?" Michael asked, sounding a little sad, as he unwraps his arms from yours.

"No, it means that I'm not musically talented like my dear friend," You say, putting more emphasis on the word dear instead of friend.

"Well would you like to see my talent?" He asks. "That is if I can play your guitar."

"Sure." You hand him the guitar. "It needs some love."

"Well I think everyone knows who the better guitarist is. And it sure isn't you. So just for you, I'll sing a cover that no one else has heard."

"Oh wow, I feel so special," You say laughing.

Michael looks down at the guitar and starts playing slow chords, and never taking his eyes off the guitar sang the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

 

"So?" He asked when he finished singing.

"So? That was great, what are you questioning?"

"You think I was-" He cut off suddenly and started laughing as if it was an inside joke with himself. When he had stopped laughing, he asked, "Well, how much do you know about that song?"

"It's a song about two friends falling in love," You whispered, your eyes meeting his and then dropping to his lips.

"Ever been in love?"

"I don't know," You whispered, your breathing reduced to soft pants. You could feel Michael's breath on your lips and it was causing your mind to stop being able to think.

"What do you think? Love isn't always about being right."

"I- I might be in love," You said, unable to think straight.

"And who could you be in love with?" He asked, softly.

Instead of answering, you kissed him. The kiss was exactly like you thought it would be, soft but yet rough. It was euphoric, and as Michael wrapped his hand around your waist, you thought this couldn't get any better. The only reason you pulled away was because your thoughts were clouding over, and you didn't want to pass out.

"Wow," You and Michael sighed.

"I think we should do this more often," Michael, says, running his hands through your hair.

"I think for once you might be right."


End file.
